Break You Open
by Nocturnalwhitewolf
Summary: What happens when you take everything away from someone? Their lifestyle and dreams shattered, what do they have left? A fic about how one second can destroy an entire life. Takes place while Sonic is 22 and Tails is 17 *comics give a 5yr age difference*
1. Prologue

Habit: A ritual that holds us and binds us to a continuing course without our conscious recognition. Habit: A naturally occurring action or reaction done repeatedly and constantly until brought to light. Habit: A constant and invariable routine that becomes an unbreakable wall in our minds, and a truth that will die with us without consolation. Habit: The reason I'll never feel whole or be okay again. Habit: What broke me…

Some people think you can only become addicted to drugs and substances that you abuse, but that's completely ignorant. You can much easier become addicted to a person, even an action or circumstance that satisfies some craving or want in your mind. Addiction, habit… lifestyle is what I'm pedaling around. The hardest addiction, the hardest habit to break.

But what happens when you take it away? What happens when you eliminate that habit, that lifestyle, that built the foundation for someone's very existence? Take away everything that they value, turn everyone against them, and what do they have left? A heart is an easy thing to break, and a soul dies with the heart. Because when everything is gone that holds that fragile heart together, it shatters, dragging the soul along with it. Without a soul, all that's left is a shell, and a shell is nothing. Nothing but an excuse to keep breathing.

Strength is measured in what? Trueness to oneself? Courage? Might? Intelligence? Ability? Physicality? If it is, then he was the strongest person I know. Yes, he was. And if someone like him could break, who can't? Can you even imagine what it's like to have everything you love destroyed right in front of you, no warning, no preparation, no precursors. Just one day, out of nowhere, its gone. You can never go back to it, you can never relive it , you can never visit it because its dead. It won't come back. Now take that same circumstance and factor in that no one would help you through it. Everyone was either too afraid of you or too disappointed in you to help you, and you were condemned to live alone. Then, you blame yourself for what happened, what you couldn't have seen coming but you have to blame someone, and no words could change your mind, no person could convince you otherwise, and with every time you look back on it, it seems more and more like you should've known that this would happen. Then people who loved you don't even have the courtesy to leave you be. They fight you, yell at you, hate you, and you're convinced that you have betrayed them.

This is the story of a legend who fell at the hands of those who swore to protect him. As told by one of those who betrayed him, perhaps his best friend… and his murderer.

* * *

This is the first time I think I've done a prologue, and yes I know it's ridiculously short, but it kind of had to be. Don't worry, the actual chapters won't be nearly this short. I make a point of having at least 1800 words in a chapter now a days (equal to 4 pages in size ten font on 11 by 8 paper). I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic, as it's been months since I've written one… or continued one for that matter. And yes I gave away the "ending" but don't jump to conclusions. There's more than what you think to come, and the journey's what counts anyway right? :D


	2. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. We were on vacation, and everything was perfect. The sky was clear and blue, seagulls few above waiting for droplets of food to touch down on the busy streets, and it was hot. Oh how I needed that heat, especially after our last mission. Of course Robotnik had to set strike in Alaska, in the dead of winter no less, with hoards of robots and, well, his typical failing and pathetic efforts. It was I guess the most normal in and out mission ever. If only Robotnik had to actually get out of his machines, then maybe he would attack in better weather. But, regardless, we dominated as usual. It seems we've made a habit of that over the years…

But now, we were finally taking some time off, and well deserved! Ninety degree weather and chilling at the beach is nothing short of perfect right now. Not to mention, Eggman's so beat up from that last battle that I can't see him so much as getting up to go to the bathroom for the next week or so.

Sonic and I had splintered off from the rest of the group, just touring the famous Miami city. We would meet Knuckles and Julie-su back at the timeshare.

I was, sort of daydreaming I guess, a side effect of not believing that I'm on vacation and trying to get my mind readjusted to relaxation. That didn't seem to be a problem for Sonic.

"Hey Tails" Sonic startled me out of my spacing.

"What's up?" I asked, clearing my throat a little. I still looked up at him, because oddly enough, he really grew in the last few years. Late growth spurts I guess, but I was still tall for a mobian. Figure average to be 120 cm, I was maybe 129 cm (just over 4'3). I could take some pride in that, being that I used to be the little guy.

"See that store over there." He pointed straight out northward. It's Miami, where aren't there stores?

"Which one?" I asked.

"The Sears." He smiled.

I looked in that direction. Damn, he must have some eyesight. I didn't see anything. "Not really…"

"Exactly." He laughed. "Race you there." That grin on his face was the only dare I needed. Hell, I needed some exercise anyway.

"Okay, but you know the rules." I nagged.

"Rules, schmules, lets race!"

I grinned, something I adopted from him through the years. "Alright then, whenever you're ready." I goaded. Being his best friend and usually his only back up, I had to learn to keep up. And I take a lot of pride in being one of the only people around who could really keep up with Sonic… for the most part at least.

"Okay then. Winner gets a free chilidog." He closed his eyes and smiled again. I got into my ready position, eyes focused on the finish line I couldn't even see. Heh, story of my life I guess. "Ready?" He called. I set back, like the string of a bow preparing to shoot an arrow. "GO!" He announced.

I sprung forward at top speed, forcing my ears back and leaning forward for aerodynamics! It was all a calculated equation. If I let my feet touch the ground, it was over, my tails would do all the work, forcing me forward at incredible speeds. I could feel myself cut through the air, the world blurring around me. I'd gotten so much faster as a teenager. But as I went, something occurred to me… where was Sonic?

I kept at top speed, close to the sound barrier, around seven hundred miles per hour. I couldn't be anything short if I wanted to compete with my hero. And then he came into sight.

"Hey Tails!" I looked next to me, and of course, being a show off and running backwards, that blue hedgehog. "You know it's a race right?" He smirked.

I gave him an evil eye, which I think made him happier. I really lunged forward this time, and to my surprise, I actually broke that barrier. The crack of the wind around me stung, but I'd actually broken the sound barrier! No tech, no help, just me! I did it! And Sonic was shrinking in the distance… for a while anyway.

BOOM! Of course his was louder than mine, and he grew and grew closer to me. I did everything I could, I couldn't even feel my tails at this point they were going so fast and working so hard. He passes me, but something catches my eye…

"Hey!" I called. "That's totally cheating!" Of course his drive to win wouldn't stop at the mention of rules. He's not supposed to use the ring energy to push him forward, but what did he do? That shiny thing in his hand, it gave him just the boost he needed to get the edge on me. But then again, he did say rules schmules…

"Well if you want to play that way Sonic…" I murmured to myself. My tails stopped moving, and all it took was the press of a button on my wrist. The machanistry swarmed around me, flashing lights and grinding metal, all converging under my feet. Instant hover board, my latest invention, perfect for arrogant blue hedgehogs.

I lurched forward, the speedometer flaunting a whopping 9,076mph and growing fast! I was catching up to him, and before I knew it, I was there right along side him!

He looked at me. "Cheater…" He joked.

I couldn't help but watch his legs. Jesus, did they move… I remember a few years ago when I studied his running patterns, what made him so fast. I discovered that, aside from super ability, his legs stretch differently when he runs. He drives his whole foot out in front of him, not just his knees. This makes a 128% increase in stride. His hips are the primary joint, followed by his knees, and then his feet, instead of stepping, they charge forward, a technique only possible above 23mph due to inertia. A 239% speed increase alone. This means that if he had no super abilities, it would mean the difference of 14mph and 65mph. Everything about the way he runs is amazing, his technique and form, it's perfect. No one could deny how much work he put into that. His top speed, the speed of light, is only attainable with rings though.

We stayed even for the longest time. It felt like hours, even though it was only minutes. "You see the finish line yet, Tails?" Sonic called.

"Umm" I looked forward, and through the wind I could make out a… tower actually. The Sears tower, but… that's in Chicago…

"It's coming up fast, you might want to prep your brakes." He calls.

Brakes… Oh crap… "Umm, Sonic…"

"Get ready Tails, it's coming up!"

I checked my speedometer. It registered at 93,679mph… what the hell kind of brakes was I going to use? If I tried to stop now, I'd end up somewhere in Canada.

"Sonic, I can't stop!" I yelled. I was in a panic, Grinding the edge of my board on the pavement to brake, but it was no use! I could feel my head getting light, the screen going black… the worst possible thing was happening… I was about to faint… I was about to die…

* * *

I woke up in the hotel, in bed. Sonic was sleeping in the chair next to it, just slumped with his eyes closed. So it happened again… I made another stupid mistake, bit off more than I could chew, and Sonic had to pull me out of the wreckage. This whole silver knight thing was getting old, I'm seventeen, older than Sonic was when he got serious about being a hero, a superhero. Yet I'm still exactly like I was seven years ago. I'm still irresponsible, I get into to much trouble for my own good, and Sonic always has to worry about me. I should know better by now…

"Tails?" I heard from him, stirring from his sleep. He looked over to me, those big green eyes so concerned and warm. They could melt me and break me at the same time. "How are you feeling?"

I hadn't even gauged my own physical pain, I was too numb by the fact that I'd managed to ruin his vacation. "I'm fine Sonic… what happened?"

"You passed out" He said. Well, I knew that much. "Tails, I'm so sorry, I never should've pushed you like that." His words seemed rushed, but not because he didn't care. It was like a child pleading for forgiveness from his mother. That frantic scramble for words, trying so desperately to apologize. "I acted before I thought, and look where it got you. I'm so sorry…"

I thought he was going to burst out in tears, honestly. "Sonic." I started. "It was my choice to race you and my stupid mistake to not consider the variables and…" I knew a ramble was coming, so I stopped myself. "Sonic, it was my mistake."

"But-"

"And you know that that was a really fun stupid mistake." I smiled. He mirrored me in capitulation. There was a small silence. I spoke up, ,almost laughing. "Did we really make it to the Sears tower in twenty minutes?"

He chuckled proudly. "Yeah we did, got you back to Miami in a half an hour too. You're getting faster."

"What was the average speed? It had to be…" I got out my calculator. "93,282mph! Damn I made that machine work!" I gloated.

"Yeah, well umm…" He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you can do it again?"

"It got smashed up, right?"

"I think it exploded…" He said nervously.

I laughed, because really, what else could I do? I wasn't going to break down crying or anything, I destroy half my inventions anyway. I don't think Sonic wanted to laugh, but it spreads like a virus.

It was then that the door to the suite burst opened. The shadow from the hallway shaped no other than Knuckles. "Tails!" He practically screamed, running into the suite. "How are you doing? We were worried about you."

If there was ever an example of someone who changed, it was Knuckles. I don't even remember what it was like having a hotheaded friend, or having someone I could pick on for their intelligence, or lack thereof. Not that I made a habit of that, but sometimes you just can't help yourself. As it turns out, he's completely whipped now. It's embarrassing sometimes, but it's better than having someone ruin plans because he thinks with his emotions all the time.

"I'm fine Knuckles, barely a scratch." I sighed outwardly.

He folded his arms and sighed out. "Good. You gave us a bit of a scare."

"Sorry…"

"Well…" He turned to Sonic, glaring just a bit. "The last thing YOU need right now is a lecture, so I'll shut up. But you…" He shot at Sonic. "What the hell were you doing in Chicago?"

"Racing." I butted in, seeing as it does have a lot to do with me. "We were having a good time and, well, something went wrong."

"I'll say…" Knuckles retorted.

"Didn't you just say the last thing we needed was a lecture?" I was getting a bit agitated. "Don't mommy me. I can take responsibility for my own misdoings."

"Uh huh" He rolled his eyes. "Are our plans still on for tomorrow?"

"What, the movies?" Sonic asked.

"That'd be it." Knuckles said.

"Of course!" I said quickly, making sure no one else got a say. "It's the premiere showing, how can we miss it?"

"Alright then." Knuckles smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep." Sonic and I said simultaneously. Knuckles left back to his suite, shutting the door on his way out.

"Well…" Sonic started. "I'm gonna go out for a run."

"Okay." I said, pulling the covers over my shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tails." He started on his way out, but he left something on my nightstand. It crinkled with metallic aluminum as he placed it and left. I picked it up in bed. It was still warm, and I could smell what it was instantly.

My free chilidog.

* * *

Kind of an introduction to the older cast, a little show of how they changed and such. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There's more on the way! (and it's probably better than this, because this is far from my best work… :p) Please comment and favorite, I practically live off of comments and favs always make me feel good. :D


End file.
